


Making Amends

by Practicefortheheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/pseuds/Practicefortheheart
Summary: So this drabble was written months ago, when I just joined the fandom, and I think it was just to figure out my idea of the characters. I think I didn’t post it at the time, because I planned to make a drawing to go with it, but instead I just forgot about it altogether. Anyway, here it is - hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Making Amends

“Do you remember when we first met?” Draco’s fingers are tugging lightly at the hair at Harry’s nape.

Harry thinks about that first overwhelming day as a wizard. Hagrid’s booming voice drowning out the hoots of the owls at Eeylops, the sparkle of golden cauldrons in the shop window, and of course his robe fitting at Madam Malkin’s.

“Yes, of course I remember. I recall you being a bit of a prick.” Draco’s fingers halt their ministrations.

“I recall wanting to be friends, Potter,” Draco splutters, “I offered my friendship several times in fact.”

“You had a weird way of going about it, though. Being all superior and shit.” 

“You do have a point there. But I did think, at the time, you relished being famous.”

“Well I didn’t! But maybe I was too hasty as well. You know Gryffindors aren’t a patient lot.”

“No, thinking things through isn’t your strong suit, is it?” Draco’s fingers resumed their path over Harry’s scalp.

Harry didn’t take the bait. “I’d like to think I mellowed with old age.”

“Old age? Old age, Harry? May I remind you that we’re of the same age, and that I’d like to think we haven’t even reached our prime yet?”

“Yes, yes, fine. C’mere, you prime specimen.” Harry pulled Draco on top of him, sliding his hands under the fine silk of his shirt.

“At least I’ve made amends for my past behaviour,” Draco mumbled.

“Hm, yes. You can make some more amends now, if you feel like it.”

Draco grinned against Harry’s collarbone and got to work.


End file.
